


血脉咒誓

by NythelStar



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NythelStar/pseuds/NythelStar
Summary: 《血脉咒誓｜Oath in Blood》摩诃婆罗多原典精校本德罗纳篇7.50扩写
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Kudos: 4





	血脉咒誓

**Author's Note:**

> 坑了。多年之前的旧文存档，其中势必保留着很多错误和拙劣之处，仅作留念。

阿周那近乎惊讶地发觉自己的喉咙已然沙哑。他下意识地从里面咳出声，却叫粗砺的凝滞物给塞了回去，牵扯进退中闷成一声沉重声嘶的鼻音，足让奎师那有那么一瞬间下意识挽紧了马缰索。

赛尼耶踯躅片刻，妙项微微回首，钵罗诃迦轻轻打个了响鼻，云花只稍稍偏里了原定路线又迅速归位，驷马驯顺地当作无事发生，马车的平缓运转中显不出微小波动。归途上他与奎师那并没有多少言语交谈，更多时候任彼此在沉默里姑且暂得歇息。追随阿周那作战的这支般度族军士想必更能感觉到劳累，身为将领，他深知此时不应刻意搅扰得胜归来却无何喜悦的人们。荣光并不总是从得胜一方身上闪射而出，那须是在被眷顾之后才会有的，他们赢了战役的同时，除了尚存的喘息并不比敌人多得什么。

一双千里眼望向远方，他不知自己正在风沙坟场寻求何物。将近落日时分，般度族派遣的这支远征精锐才歼灭三穴国全军。他让那国王善佑的性命沦落至无人庇佑的境地，在一击毙命的绝杀里深深耻笑那全部来源于恶意的愚昧与狂热。现在奎师那驾驭的车轮轧一路残阳，途经普五大地已然只余下亡者的沙野。光影交接的时段本属于寻常，阿周那却独在今日此时感到一种可怖。斜射的日光抽开层叠黑影，之后他看到陨落于今日的人们以诡异的角度矗立投射，兀然撑起黑夜序幕。在太阳撤下他今日的慈悲之前，这一切还都曾作为凡俗活物而挣扎着，此时他却已经无法明辨，这里究竟是人间，还是堆砌着阎摩之国古往今来所默默接纳下的一切。然而，若论及死亡，这方既属于死又属于活的景象，于时间所承载的过往而言，又能算分量几何？万骨灰烬碾作的时沙终将把一切带进生命隘口，没有什么能够溯洄。他在战场上亲手抹灭一个灵魂，轻易得如同在葬礼上将一搓骨灰拂进恒河。

挨到末了，他终是开口唤道：“奎师那。”

“要停下来歇息吗？你听上去不太舒服。”始终将后背交付给他的挚友微微侧过面庞以继续倾听。

“不用，我还可以继续，就不要为我耽误将士们的时间了——”阿周那陡然讶异。他不曾料想到，奎师那面上呈现出的乃是一类忧伤，不带有近日深谋远虑时的神情，也非寻常人触景才生的慈悲模样。在漫长的沉默里，在那御者位上的背影之后掩着如此一面。他即刻被这凝固的悲戚神情刺痛眼眸，刚刚能够清晰的声音又轻颤起来道出：“就连你也……我的坎哈啊。”“——无碍。”

“……你不情愿叫我分担么。”

“是啊。但我不说你便已经了然于心了。”奎师那的声音轻飘，语调却沉进了喉底，“只要灵魂还维系在一起，黑王子，感情的共享就一直是两个人的事情，谈何谁替谁分担呢。”

“我从没有毫无缘由地这样悲伤过。”

“你都看到些什么？在你的视野里兴许能够寻见一点答案。”

“……我看见死亡的具象。每天都有死伤的士兵与战象战马，到了这时候，残余活人停战收兵，走兽飞禽开始食腐。也许这里只有苏利耶还是仁慈广博的吧，他撒下的血红的光比血绚烂，但又仿佛是天地两界都不愿意吸纳这样的红色，唯有死亡的侵吞，如时间一般，能慢慢消耗掉一切惨像。”

“这固然重要，但请再想想，你看不到的又是什么？”

“……我知道了。”

彼时阿周那尚不敢明确损失掉谁能造就如此逼人窒息的氛围，将所有人都吸引向涕泗的漩涡而没有谁可以脱身，其中正裹着他自己。

他几近泪落，哪怕不知为谁而泣。

略感酸麻的手掌按在胸铠前，以精力强盛著称的王裔武士呈现出疲态，正尝试触碰近乎被蜷缩身体含进去的心脏。联通有诸多脉管的事物皱缩，抻展，在胸腔里隐隐作痛，运动周而复始。他的铠甲上凝固着血液，是自己的或是别人的。血本已凝结成晦暗痕迹，现在又被掌心的冷汗化开，这才稍稍恢复了一丝温度，继而迅速颓败回冰冷。

“但是，众人的那罗延，你有一点说得不对。”

阿周那凝视许久后，一把攥碎了掌心渐冷的干结血迹，抬眼盯着奎师那苦笑出来：“我若能感到心痛，你那里大概早就因此而破碎淋漓了罢。”

奎师那没有再作答。

车马越来越靠近那被阴霾禁锢起的营地。阿周那以洞悉黑夜著称的眼睛不需要借助灯火就能看得一清二楚，尽管如此，他仍认为那对他是必要的，正如常人依赖光明驱散黑暗，即便早已习惯穿行于高寒风雪之间，他仍保留着因缺失火光而感到寒意的某种软弱本能。

他迟疑着踏入气氛诡异的土地。阿周那的来临似乎打断了般度族人原本在做的事情。连绵营帐间有人在哭泣，这是每晚都要陪伴他过夜的声音。看到他得胜归来的士兵无人敢于直视，几乎每个人都在看到他的眼睛以后迅速别过头去、转身溜走，有那么几个曾被编在他麾下的战士先是想要跟他说点什么，在开口前忽然被噎了回去，掩着面孔伸手触碰他的臂膀和后背，随即也迅速闪开了。奎师那始终落在他身后半步处，隔着他垂落的披帛与阿周那十指紧扣。

甚至没有人来告诉他究竟发生了什么。

“坚战王何在？”阿周那深深呼吸着凝重的空气，用力镇定下来询问道。

“坚战王陛下安然无恙，您的兄弟都平安归来，他们在营帐后面，阿周那殿下。”国王的御者早已守候在通往军帐的路口等待阿周那。

“……好。做得好，你功不可没，去歇息吧。”听闻到同胞安好的消息，他打消了一半的疑惑，携奎师那一同去见他们。

“殿下。”御者忍不住打断阿周那的步伐，“阿周那殿下……请您节哀。”

“……劳烦你了，我自己去看个究竟。”阿周那暗道，他自知没什么理由轻易放松精神。

而多种可怕的念头尚不足以在他的思想中消散。奎师那似乎拒绝表露情绪，他就只能反复默念挚友的教诲：不管接下来的事情怎样可怕，总是要亲自去历经。

他最先只看到德罗波蒂焰色的背影正跪伏在地面，在已经暗沉下来的暮色中似是一簇逐渐屈服于夜寒而衰落的火，但无论如何都倔强着不肯熄灭。耳中女子的哭叫声忽而转为嘶哑的泣诉，她经人提醒才转过头去，泪眼模糊地望着她归来的夫君。德罗波蒂分明抽泣得道不出完整的词句，却没有一滴泪水能够从她强力撑起的眼黛中滑落，故而她只能够径直瞪着他。他的兄弟则退在一旁，偕天正拥着无种的颈项，一边用臂弯挡住自己双眼一边拍着双生兄弟的后背。怖军可能已然发作过一通，现在正失神地怔在原地，却又随时有可能在眼中燃起暴烈的怒火。盘坐在土地上，没有戴冠，披散着长发的便是坚战。

奎师那终于松开阿周那的手，任他率先奔赴去悲戚洪流的漩涡中心。

将领规格的裹尸布中间有着一个人形，阿周那甚至没有立刻辨认出这尸身属于何人。他几乎跌倒在德罗波蒂对面，才从她支离破碎的言语中辨析出“激昂”这一名字。

激昂，他的激昂，这是他的激昂。那么他或许该憎恨自己有这双洞悉黑夜的眼睛。

死者失去生命活力的脸孔原本有一半贴近地面，露出的另一半沾满了泥土和浓血。阿周那将颤抖的吐息吹拂在他年轻子嗣的脸上，即便有泪水不可抑制地挣脱裂眦，他还是能看清楚，激昂卷翘的睫毛因此而轻颤，抖落了尘埃。少年浅褐色的眼睛就由这翩跹鸦翼掩盖着。晨曦加身，他曾送别即将远行的父亲，阿周那不会忘却那一瞬间他的瞳仁反射怎样纯净的金色光线。此刻他贪求能看到激昂稚鹿似的的眼睛，又明知道自己害怕见这眼睛涣散的模样。

年轻的武士生时只顾陷阵拼杀，唯有彻底死去才将全部伤痕毫无掩盖地呈现出来。他身上没有一处不分布着箭伤，铠甲在人还未死时就已经失去防护作用。轮廓尚且算是稚嫩的脸孔某种程度上与长成的挺拔身躯不那么匹配，却不影响他格外讨人喜爱的本质。如今他因多处骨骼断裂而扭曲成一副怪异模样，这叫他父亲替他抬起手臂的时候生怕一点外力就能够扭断关节。激昂维持抓握姿态、无法舒展开的手触碰到阿周那颈部，那里有着发痛的喉结和血流激涌的脉管。那骄傲的孩子一定还等待着向父亲叙说今日战果，而宇宙的规则不肯给他多借哪怕只够说一句话的时间。阿周那下了极大的决心，终于扳过激昂的头。尚未完全看到另一半脸就已然探知到，激昂嘴里至少有一半的牙都碎裂掉了，从轻微翕张的唇片间看去，隐隐看得到有些许碎牙滞在喉舌之间，更多的可能被他自己直接唾弃在沙场上，与其他断肢碎骨混在一起。人父的泪水落在年轻人曾被碾进大地的面孔上，冲刷开血泥的痕迹，使其露出皮肤的本色。浑浊的液体起先都顺着轮廓流淌进浓密发丝，等他彻底坦露出旁人不敢直视的另一半脸时，泪水就只能不断汇集在骨骼崩塌、血肉模糊的地方，将咸涩与热度赋予那些在肉质里凝固成锈的血迹，溶出能够回涡流动的鲜血。

阿周那直愣盯着覆盖半边面孔、几乎将头颅碾碎的巨大创伤，近乎残忍地想象着造成击打的战杵究竟有着何等可怖模样。

钝器比利器更残忍的地方在于它摧毁却并不从残局中分离出什么。

激昂原本柔软顺滑的头发摸上去格外黏腻，像是被抹了很多尘土，被汗水冲掉一层就马上又裹了一层。从后脑处开始能摸到黏稠血。能受到这样的伤害，他的头盔大抵早就被蹂躏得变形，以至于不得不抛弃。他失掉了防具，同样也被剥夺掉了另一位母亲寄托的祝福。鬈曲的头发本是由阿周那执意替他来绾的，激昂却坚持要自己绑上德罗波蒂主母送给他的护身发绳，催促他父亲及早奔赴征程时还嬉笑着解释，不先练好自己绑头发，后来要怎么替爱妻梳妆？父亲啊，您要知道，我急着离开您，是为了能尽快完成分内之事，好与您更早相聚。就登上我们各自的征途吧，请您记得，不要因为担心我年幼无知而搅扰了战中思绪。

现在阿周那的脸紧贴着激昂完整的半面，戴有锁子护手的指掌拢着他原本长着其中一只眼睛的地方。阿周那几次亲吻被弄脏的鬓发，尝到泥土，尝到陈血，尝到凶手唾弃在这半面挨着土地、被人用武器挑翻过来的脸上的泡沫，和着自己的泪水，尽数溶入唇舌，咽入咽喉，吞入腹中，化入脉管。

“谁干的。”他艰难地哽了一下，才忽而声音低哑质问道，“是谁对他做了这样的事。”

起先仍是无人应答。

他继续嗫嚅着一些旁人听不清的字眼，忽然清楚地叫出了坚战的名字。坚战，怖军，无种，偕天，猛光，束发，萨蒂奇，尚武……他呼唤所有人的名字来给他答案，唯有沉默继续聊作敷衍。

“我就不该离开这里。”僵持了许久，他兀自言道。

他憎恨缺了席的自己如同憎恨仇敌，空有力量却不能用来保住哪怕一人的可贵性命，几近意识到陷阱所在却放任自流。然而那是激昂，雅度族的妙贤之子，奎师那亲手教养成人的外甥，怎可能在战场上贪求受到父亲庇护。他信赖他的伯叔，他仰仗他的武艺，他当然可以自豪地说，他作为阿周那血脉相承的子嗣，贯彻先辈的忠义与勇气，至死方休。

良久，阿周那终于放下了激昂的身躯，动作轻柔得仿佛激昂还是那个渴望父亲多讲述圣君罗摩历险故事的小孩，心怀激动却又耐不住睡意，没等到最精彩的部分就先枕着父亲的胸口睡着了。

阿周那残忍地摆正了激昂的头，叫每个能辨出英雄之名的人都看得见，那脸孔有一半连人面轮廓都被碾作血肉泥泞。

而后他又在激昂身旁跪了许久，突然又挺直脊背，仰向天空，多少叫人忆起“激昂”代指了那年轻人喜爱高声叫喊的习惯。就在旁人都以为父兽将要长啸时，他却只是发出了只有自己才能听见的哀戚音节，宛如那一声嗥鸣率先被死死扼在胸腔深处，勉强挣扎到了喉咙就戛然而止。他丧失全身力量般倒伏在地面，叫旁观者以为他昏厥过去。若是真的昏厥，那会好受很多。

有人在摸他的项背。

阿周那本以为是奎师那来安抚他，而后才发现是至上公主。何其残忍，他深知属于自己的这份丧子之痛可能在这个小姑娘的苦楚面前相形见绌。他视若女儿般悉心教导的学生，夫君激昂挚爱的新娘，至上她成了阿周那所知最年轻的寡妇。娇小的身躯绝不足以供阿周那支撑着起身，却还是发力去抬她老师的手臂叫他露出脸来。女孩顶着泪痕轻声唤他“老师”。

阿周那感到这微弱力量几近不可违抗，不知怎的就突然决意撑起身躯。从跪姿缓缓站起，他难免趔趄了几下，又在至上公主的注视中尽可能快地强迫自己稳定下来，行至平素放置火把的架子上抽出一支火炬，将其点燃，于是这一夜般度族第一处火光就掌握在阿周那手中。他的面孔靠近热浪，不知是因火光照映，还是那其中真有烈焰在静默灼烧，阿周那的眼睛褪掉了一层泪水。他迅速地在双眼处抹了一把，执着火焰向着坚战抵去：“坚战哥。”

“我们未能按照向他应允的那样保护好他。”坚战起身正视阿周那，“德罗纳上师摆下了车轮阵，的确是我们——是我叫激昂在前破阵的。”

“你们明知道他只会进阵不会出阵。”他几乎是低吼出来。

“我们本是想要以激昂为先锋突入敌阵，以后续增援的诸武士保留住出阵的退路。信度王胜车的出现将激昂关进了阵中心。有神明的赐福站在他那边，我们、无论如何也无法战胜他。”

“信度王拦住了你们的支援，那又是谁对激昂……做出了这种事？”

“有很多人。”

“你来告诉我，把他们的名字一个一个给我……！”

“……阿周那……？”

“你只管说一遍我就能全部记住。”

坚战惊愕得停顿了许久才考虑出是否继续陈说。最终他承认他那不幸的兄弟理应立即知道这些：“德罗纳上师……德罗纳，马嘶、迦尔纳、成铠，还有沙恭尼、难敌和难降。这些是都还活着的……。”

他们动用麾下全部有名的武士只为了以这样的方式杀掉激昂。

他到底是先被碾掉一半颅骨再被扯裂了耳根，还是先经受箭锋撕咬侧耳再被掼倒于磔刑的砧台上？后腰的翻卷血洞究竟是旋拧的匕首捅出来的，还是反复被当作靶心的箭孔？断裂的脖颈究竟是被扭曲的铁盔边缘给割开，还是由刀剑刻下了处决标志却又矛盾似地不许轻易叫他断气？良善之力怎就能够输给环伺的恶念？迦尔纳的“取胜”怎就优于雅度族的弓箭？俱卢百子残众怎就吞灭了般度族的孤勇？仰赖他人赐福的败将怎就能够制衡四个既属于人又属于神的兄弟？弄臣赌徒的阴毒怎就算计了落落明光？王子上师声称爱他门徒胜过独生后人怎就能够下手蹂躏其稚子？父亲要怎样才不致将儿子亲手送上以战场为名的阎摩国？生者的余年如何能够比死好过？惨重血祭为何仍于这壮举无益？年轻的亡魂是否悲鸣于三界之间所有不义的梦寐里？英雄的肉与骨是否在恶棍的暴虐恣睢中喂饱什么？善质贡出的血是否将忧性与暗性淹没了？二分时代末年的浩劫究竟还要吸食多少鲜血才肯止息、才肯将被侵吞了的所有血还回婆罗多大地？若是仍不满意？将他本人也沥干最后一滴血可还能算聊胜于无？至此可有人能够回应他全部疑问中的哪怕一者？

坚战没再说下去。

他看到阿周那呈现出燃烧般的脸色，绝不是由于火光。阿周那战栗着，道出可怕的话语：

“……迦尔纳的性命必由我来索取。除掉难敌与难降兄弟是怖军哥的誓言。了结沙恭尼是偕天的决心。猛光兄长为斩断德罗纳之首而生——我的恩师——他不配为师……。至于马嘶，把处置他的权力交给般遮罗的人民吧。从前胜车这个卑劣之物欺侮黑公主，是我乞求怖军饶他一命，好让我们在俱卢时的妹妹杜莎罗不至于沦为寡妇。那孽畜本该带着耻辱躲进信度国，苟活一世再不出来，可他却、他却……这回，我必将杀死胜车。博遮王成铠也要死。他们所有人。都得死。

“我，阿周那，于此立誓：信度王胜车休想得到我与奎师那的宽恕，下一次落日之前，激昂之父将凭借自己全部的力量，亲手取他性命。若是不能达成……

“我必饮恨自戕。”


End file.
